¡Simplemente Te Amo!
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Kyouko se le declara a Ayano y ella sale sin decir palabra alguna? Pero Kyouko no es de las que se rinden tan facilmente, asi que hace otro intento. ¿Lograra hacer que Ayano acepte sus sentimientos? ¿Que hace Chitose escondida? ¿Y que pasara al final? PD: Los summary no son lo mio.


_**Antes de continuar, aclaro unas cosas.**_

 _ **No soy escritor, asi que no esperes mucho de mí.**_

 _ **Es la primera historia KyoAya que escribo, así que perdón si no se darle la esencia.**_

 _ **Perdón cualquier error ortográfico, escribo con el celular y tengo uno que otro problema visual, así que podría haber más de algún error.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**_

 _ **¡SIMPLEMENTE TE AMO!**_

¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo paso? Eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía mentalmente Toshino Kyouko. Y no era para menos, ya que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por su Tsundere y tierna ex vice-presidenta del Consejo estudiantil.

Si, Kyouko cambio al entrar en la universidad, noto más a la chica peli morada, la noto más hermosa, más tierna, más todo; pero aun así se preguntaba ¿Porque no lo había visto antes? ¿Porque no había visto esa sonrisa más brillante que las estrellas en el cielo nocturno? ¿Porque se percató de sus sentimientos justo ahora que parecía que Ayano empezaba a dejar atrás esa amor por ella?

Suspiro dejándose caer en su asiento, tenía que decirle a la chica todo lo que si corazón sentía en ese momento, las clases habían acabado ya, sólo estaban ella y su amor, se levantó con los nervios a flor de piel y se acercó a la peli morada que aún guardaba sus cosas.

— Ayano... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— ¡Por supuesto! Toshino Kyouko. — Sonrió amablemente.

Para Kyoko el escuchar ese "Toshino Kyouko" salir de los labios de la chica Tsundere, sintio que su corazón, galopaba y empezó a ponerse aún más nerviosa, pero no se iba a acongojar sólo por eso. Toshino Kyouko era conocida por ser alguien atrevida, era hora de demostrar que si lo era.

— Ayano... Yo... ¡Te amo! — Pronuncio esas palabras que tanto daño le hacían el mantenerlas en secreto.

— ... — Sin decir nada, Ayano se levantó y salió velozmente del aula, dejando a Kyouko con m muchas dudas en su mente y un gran dolor en su corazón.

Kyoko se quedó un rato en el salón, pensado en lo que hace algunos instantes había pasado. Su mente era un lío mental, se preguntaba una y otra vez que significaba ese silencio por parte de Ayano.

— Ayano no me rechazó, simplemente se fue sin decir nada. ¡Esto es sólo una pequeña piedra en el camino! Soy súper sexy comando Kyouko, la chica que no se rinde fácilmente. Con eso en mente, su tristeza desapareció y volvió a ser la Toshino Kyouko de siempre.

Salió del salón a paso lento, pensando y analizando las acciones de Ayano.

— ¿Supongo que tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos? — Pensó observando el paisaje.

Al llegar a la salida de la universidad, se topó con Ayano que estaba parada por la sombra de un árbol conversando con Chitose, mejor dicho, Ayano ayudaba a levantarse ya que Chitose estaba con un derrame nasal. ¿Quizás tuvo otra de sus fantasías?

— ¡Oh! Ayano-chan, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! — Exclamó limpiando la sangre de su nariz y colocándose los lentes. — ¡Estaré apoyándote de cerca, así que ve a por ella! — Volvió a exclamar tras a ver visto a Kyouko cerca de ahí y haberle guiñado un ojo.

— ¿Eh? — Musitó al ver a su amiga salir corriendo velozmente lejos del lugar. — Chitose no cambiará nunca. — Murmuró pensando en lo que le había dicho, giro su vista y se encontró con la mirada de Kyouko, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

— ¡Ayano! — Exclamó alegremente, haciendo que Ayano se sonrojara aún más.

— ¡T-Toshino Kyouko! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Grito súper sonrojada. — N-No es que me interesé saber. — Desviando la mirada y poniendo su pose de Tsundere.

— ¡Eres tan linda, Ayano~! — Exclamó abrazándose a la peli morada.

— ¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo T-Toshino Kyouko!? — Vociferó escandalizada sonrojándose a más no poder.

Mientras que en algún lugar algo cerca de ahí, se encontraba Chitose escondida y con su derrame nasal.

— Ikeda-senpai ¿Que hace escondida? ¿Y porque el derrame nasal? — Preguntó Akari que desde hacía ya ratos estaba ahí, sólo que si falta de presencia estaba muy presente.

— ... — No hubo respuesta por parte de la mayor, estaba tan perdida en sus fantasías que le restó importancia a la chica que estaba su lado, pero casi inmediatamente reacciono. — Esto… ¡Eres muy joven para saberlo!

— Mou~ Ya estoy en primer año de universidad. — Exclamó haciendo pucheros. La llamada de Sakurako y Himawari la salvaron de Akari. Quien se despidió, no sin antes decirle que mañana tendría que explicarle todo.

Chitose suspiro aliviada, y volvió a lo suyo, ya mañana vería que hacer con Akari.

— Ayano... Lo que dije en el salón, es cierto, perdón por no darme cuenta antes. Pero ahora se que... ¡Te amo!

— ... — Nuevamente las palabras no salían de su garganta, quería gritar muchas cosas, pero nada salía, su mente quedo en blanco.

El silencio invadió el lugar por algunos momentos, Kyouko comenzaba a entrar en pánico al no recibir respuesta por parte de Ayano, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, la peli morada la tomó del brazo, evitando así que se fuera.

— Y-Yo... También... — Vacilaba sin hallar las palabras correctas para decir lo que sentía en ese momento. — ¡Yo también te amo Toshino Kyouko! — Grito realmente avergonzada.

Las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, acababan de ser pronunciadas, una extraña felicidad invadió a Kyouko, no era como la alegría que solía sentir día tras día, esta felicidad no se podía explicar con palabras, el ver el sonrojo en Ayano, el verla avergonzada tratando de ser Tsundere, era algo que siempre deseo que pasará, aunque se había dado cuenta algo tarde.

Dio un brinco y se abrazó a la peli morada, a quien le costó un poco reaccionar y corresponder el abrazo. Poco a poco iban acercando sus rostros y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, una cantidad exagerada de sangre salió de la nada, cayéndoles un poco en el proceso.

Ambas miraron a todos lados, hasta que dieron con Chitose que estaba tirada en un enorme charco de sangre y casi al borde del desmayo, pero siempre con esa tenue sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba.

— ¡Chitose! — Grito horrorizada Ayano, corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Vaya, eso es a lo que le llamó subir de nivel! — Exclamó Kyouko levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

— Ayano~chan... ¡Estoy realmente feliz por ti! — Dijo antes de desmayarse por completo.

— ¡Chitose! — Volvió a gritar Ayano al ver a su mejor amiga desmayada.

Y así terminó ese día, con la confesión de ambas chicas y con Chitose en la sala de emergencias, lo más probable es que de ahora en adelante, pase mucho más tiempo ahí, debido a la recién iniciada relación entre Ayano y Kyouko. Pero sobre todo, evito tener que explicarle las cosas a Akarin.


End file.
